Competencias acuáticas Jedi
by KARASTENGU
Summary: Un Jedi es entrenado para enfrentarse a todo tipo de situaciones. Debe saber luchar con o sin su arma, debe aprender a usar los recursos que tenga disponibles y sobre todo debe saber nadar. Pero para un niño que ha vivido toda su vida en el desierto será el mayor reto de su vida. Oneshot


**Competencias acuáticas Jedi.**

 _ **Sinopsis.**_

 _Un Jedi es entrenado para enfrentarse a todo tipo de situaciones. Debe saber luchar con o sin su arma, debe aprender a usar los recursos que tenga disponibles y sobre todo debe saber nadar. Pero para un niño que ha vivido toda su vida en el desierto será el mayor reto de su vida._

* * *

Llevaba apenas un mes en el Templo Jedi y todavía no se hacía a la idea de que su sueño se estaba cumpliendo.

Todos los días se levantaba a las seis en punto de la mañana para comenzar su entrenamiento, aveces solo quería seguir durmiendo un ratito pero Obi-Wan (su maestro) era muy exigente. Así que abrió los ojos al oír el despertador y se incorporó lentamente de su lecho. Se vistió con su ropa de padawan y salió de su habitación rumbo al comedor para tomar su desayuno.

Ya se había aprendido de memoria el recorrido que debía tomar, ya reconocía ciertas partes del templo, aunque aun le quedaban otras por conocer.

Anakin llegó sin problemas al comedor y allí pudo ver a varios Jedi, padawan y younglings comiendo en sus respectivas mesas.

Tomó una charola y se sirvió un plato de cereales drokar, junto con un vaso de leche azul, (como agradecía que hubiera leche de batha ahí) y un plato de frutos rojos. Lo admitía, aun no conocía todos los alimentos que había en la cafetería, pero cada vez que probaba algo nuevo se sorprendía mucho.

Mientras se comía su desayuno, Anakin pudo escuchar a algunos younglings hablar.

-No puedo esperar para el entrenamiento de hoy - dijo un niño en la mesa de a lado.

-Yo también - le respondió una niña - Escuché que la alberca es enorme.

-Además un padawan me dijo que las competencias de natación serán pronto.

¿Alberca?¿Competencias?¿Nadar?

Justo en ese momento apareció Obi-Wan con una sonrisa.

-Te tengo una noticia Ani -dijo su maestro - Pronto serán las competencias acuáticas y debemos entrenar si queremos ganar.

Anakin dejó caer la cuchara y se paralizó al escuchar aquello.

Kenobi estaba muy emocionado por las competencias que parecía no notar la cara de terror de Anakin.

-Así que termina tu desayuno, ponte tu traje de baño, el cual acabo de dejar en tu habitación y nos vemos en media hora en la alberca - dijo Obi-Wan con mucha emoción.

Antes de retirarse Obi-Wan revolvió el cabello de su padawan, este último solía molestarse cada vez que el mayor hacía eso, pero estaba vez no reaccionó de esa forma, esta vez se había quedado como piedra.

¿Cómo iba a ser posible si no sabía nadar? y lo peor ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Obi-Wan?

No queriendo hacer esperar a su maestro, Anakin comió su desayuno, aunque no lo disfrutó del todo y regresó a su habitación, en donde en efecto se hallaba el traje de baño que Obi-Wan le había mencionado. Este era de color azul oscuro y era de cuerpo completo, como el de un buzo.

Unos segundos más tarde Anakin, ya con el traje puesto, asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto y pudo ver a algunos Padawan correr muy emocionados por los pasillos del templo portando sus trajes de baño.

-¡El último en llegar es un gungan! - dijo un niño.

\- Lo serás tú- le contestó una niña que corría detrás de él.

Anakin cerró la puerta de su cuarto y caminó lentamente por los pasillos en dirección a la alberca. Su primera idea era fingirse enfermo una vez estando allí, pero sus barreras mentales aun no eran muy buenas y cualquiera podía saber que mentía, también optó por "perderse" en los pasillos del templo, sin embargo el maestro Plo Koon apareció en su camino.

-Joven Skywalker - dijo el Ker Dor -¿Está consciente de que la piscina se encuentra en la otra dirección?

-Ehh...bueno...es que me perdí - dijo Anakin - Aun no me acostumbro a los pasillos del templo.

El maestro Plo solo atinó a esbozar una sonrisa, (si es que aquel gesto que el padawan percibió podría llamarse sonrisa) y lo llevó personalmente a la alberca.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Anakin pudo ver que la alberca media cincuenta metros de largo y que estaba divida en seis carriles. También junto a ella, se encontraba la fosa de clavados con sus respectivas plataformas. De hecho, justo ahora había algunos Jedi y padawan mayores practicando clavados.

-¡Skywalker! - exclamó el maestro Kit Fisto - Te estábamos esperando.

El nautolano vestía únicamente con un pantalón corto de color café, lo que daba a entender que él sería el maestro de natación.

Plo Koon se despidió del elegido y se alejó dejando a Anakin a la mirada de todos los niños allí presentes.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos, empecemos con las clases. - dijo Fisto - Como ya todos conocen las reglas de la piscina iré al grano. Las competencias de natación serán pronto y deben estar preparados.

-¿En qué consisten las pruebas maestro Fisto? - preguntó una niña.

-Las pruebas se basan en los estilos de nados tradicionales: Dorso, pecho, mariposa, crawl y estilo libre.

Las voces de sorpresa de los niños se hicieron sonar, lo cual ponía cada vez más nervioso Anakin.

-¿Y cuándo podremos hacer clavados? -preguntó un twi' lek.

-Todo a su tiempo - dijo Fisto con una sonrisa - Bien - aplaudió fuertemente - ¡Todos al agua!

Los niños sin pensarlo dos veces se colocaron en las plataformas de salida, esperando las siguientes indicaciones. En cambio Anakin, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, buscando la forma de escabullirse sin ser visto.

-Maestro Fisto - dijo un rodiano - Anakin se está alejando.

Anakin maldijo al niño en huttes perfecto y se dio vuelta para encarar al maestro Fisto.

-¿Ocurre algo Skywalker? - preguntó el maestro.

-Nada - dijo el elegido mirando para todos lados en busca de una excusa - Solo opté por entrar a la alberca por las escaleras.

-Temo que deberás hacerlo desde la plataforma de salida como todos los demás.

Anakin sin tener otra opción se acercó al primer carril que tenía cerca y se formó hasta atrás de todos los niños. Cuando tuviese la oportunidad le daría un buen golpe al rodiano.

El maestro fisto se colocó en la orilla de la alberca, donde podía ver perfectamente a cada alumno.

-Todos distribúyanse en los carriles - ordenó el nautiliano y una vez que los obedecieron agregó - Iniciaremos con estilo libre. ¿Alguien tiene algún problema con eso?

\- No maestro - dijeron los alumnos emocionados.

\- En ese caso, saldrán a mi señal y veré quien hace el mejor tiempo.

Los niños con forme iban, saltaron de las plataformas a la señal del maestro. Cada uno quería superar al otro mostrando sus habilidades. Sin embargo Anakin aun permanecía detrás de todos ellos, rezando a la fuerza pasar inapercibido.

-¡Maestro Fisto! - volvió a gritar el rodiano - ¡Anakin no ha participando!

Ahora si mataba a ese molestó niño.

Le dedicó una mirada de puro odio que intimidó al rodiano y luego encaró al maestro Fisto.

-Ánimo Skywalker - dijo el maestro - Es tu turno.

En ese momento Obi-Wan entró a la zona de las gradas para poder ver a su padawan entrenar. Estaba emocionado por eso y su emoción aumentó cuando escuchó que era el turno de su protegido.

-¡Tú puedes Anakin! -gritó Kenobi dándole apoyo.

Anakin subió a la plataforma y miró el agua a sus pies, sintiendo en ese momento unas repentinas nauseas y un terrible vértigo.

La señal fue dada y el resto de los niños salieron como balas recién expulsadas del cañón, pero Skywalker se quedó paralizado en la plataforma.

-¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó el rodiano - ¿Por qué no sales?

-Yo... - trató de decir Anakin.

-¡El maestro ya dio la señal! ¡Sal ahora!

Sin poderlo prevenir, el Rodiano empujó a Anakin al agua. Lo primero que sintió el elegido, fue un duro golpe contra su piel, seguido de una dificultad para respirar. Comenzó a agitar sus brazos desesperadamente, buscando la forma de salir a la superficie y lo ultimó que vio fue una figura de color verde tomándolo en brazos y sacándolo del agua.

Obi-Wan quién había visto todo, bajó las gradas rápidamente y corrió hacia su padawan, él cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo tosiendo.

-¡Anakin! - exclamó Obi-Wan muy preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

El pequeño padawan apenas estaba recuperando la respiración cuando se percató de que estaba rodeado de miradas curiosas, muchas de ellas susurraban cosas casi entendibles.

-No sabe nadar -escuchó detrás de él.

-Qué tonto - dijo alguien igual en susurro - Así nunca será un Jedi.

Anakin sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos y para ya no ser objeto de burla, salió corriendo de la alberca, lejos de todos ellos.

-¡Anakin espera!- dijo Obi-Wan sin éxito.

Fisto al ver a todo los niños murmurando entre ellos, los despidió dándoles por terminada la clase de ese día.

-Que mal - dijo el Twi' lek - Todo por culpa de Skywalker.

Obi-Wan se sujetó el puente de su nariz y suspiró molesto.

-Soy un idiota - exclamó - Él ha vivido en un planeta desértico toda su vida.

-No te culpes Obi-Wan - dijo Fisto - Debí notarlo desde el principio.

-Será mejor que hable con él.

Con eso último el ex-aprendiz de Quinn Gon Jin salió del lugar y se dirigió en busca de su padawan.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Anakin corrió por los pasillos esquivando a todo el mundo hasta llegar a su cuarto. Una vez ahí cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama, cubriéndose con las cobijas.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su madre estuviera ahí con él, deseaba desesperadamente un abrazo de ella, pero sabía que su mamá se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. También pensó en Padmé y con solo recordar su sonrisa lo tranquilizó un poco.

Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría y maldijo el no haberle puesto seguro.

-Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama -¿Podemos hablar?

El elegido se encogió y se cubrió aun más con las cobijas.

-Nunca voy a ser un maestro Jedi - dijo Anakin.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - le cuestionó su maestro.

-No sé nadar.

-Pero puedes aprender.

-Ya viste lo que pasó hace rato, todos se burlaron de mi.

-No es cierto - le corrigió Kenobi.

Un silenció de unos segundos siguió después de eso.

Obi-Wan pensaba frenéticamente que decirle a su padawan para tranquilizarlo, porque podía sentir perfectamente a través del vínculo que tenían como el pequeño sufría.

-Lo siento Anakin -dijo Obi-Wan - Si no fuera por mi tonta emoción de las competencias no habría pasado esto. Además debí recordar que vienes de un planeta lleno de arena.

Anakin se removió entre las cobijas y se sentó en la cama dándole la cara a su maestro. Este último pudo ver la cara del niño cubierta de lágrimas.

-Yo soy él que debe disculparse - dijo Anakin quedamente, cosa que sorprendió a Obi-Wan - Desde un inició debí decirte que no sabía nadar, pero me daba vergüenza admitirlo.

-No tengas vergüenza Anakin - dijo Obi-Wan acercándose a él para abrazarlo, el pequeño solo escondió la cabeza en el pecho del mayor – Tú siempre puedes contar conmigo, si algo te preocupa o te apena no dudes en decirmerlo. Yo te apoyaré

El abrazó se prolongó unos segundos más hasta que Anakin se separó de Obi-Wan y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la muñeca.

El joven maestro le dedicó una sonrisa a su padawan y este último también le dedicó una.

-Ahora que todo está mejor - dijo Obi-Wan - ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?

Anakin asintió, pero primero decidió vestirse con sus ropas normales antes de acompañar a su maestro a la cafetería.

-El último en llegar a la cafetería es un gungan- dijo Obi-Wan.

-Eso ya lo veremos - dijo Anakin.

* * *

Después de ese momento, Obi-Wan se propuso a enseñarle a Anakin a nadar. Ambos se encontraban a las cinco de la mañana en la alberca para dar con las lecciones especiales.

-No tengas miedo -dijo Obi-Wan a unos cuantos metros de su padawan - Te prometo que no pasará nada.

El elegido llevaba puestos unos flotadores en sus brazos, pero rehusaba a soltar el tubo de las escaleras.

-Confía en mi

Anakin al oír esas palabras hizo aun lado su miedo y comenzó a nadar en dirección a su maestro. Poniéndose como meta ser el mejor nadador y ser el siguiente campeón del torneo.

-¡Vamos Anakin! -gritó Obi-Wan desde las gradas.

El público Jedi estaba emocionado por ver a los niños demostrar sus habilidades, pero de todos ellos destacaba el padawan Skywalker, quien ya llevaba bastante ventaja a sus contrincantes en nado libre.

-¡Ya casi lo tienes! -exclamó Kenobi emocionado.

Anakin apretó más el paso y fue el primero en tocar la línea de meta. De inmediato todos los presentes exclamaron y aplaudieron de la emoción.

-Bien hecho Anakin - dijo el niño rodiano, quien había llegado en segundo lugar.

Anakin junto a los demás ganadores subieron al podio, en donde el maestro Yoda les entregaría sus medallas. Cuando el pequeño maestro estuvo frente a Anakin lo miró con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Vencido tus miedos has, rendirte opción tuya nunca fue, y eso un gran jedi hace. Te felicito joven Skywalker.

-Gracias maestro Yoda - dijo Anakin al momento que le ponían la medalla de primer lugar.

Cuando la ceremonia de premiación terminó, Anakin corrió hasta Obi-Wan y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-No lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por tu ayuda - dijo el pequeño padawan - Gracias maestro.

Kenobi respondió el abrazo y se prometió en ese momento que nunca le fallaría al niño.

* * *

-¿Todavía aquí? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Un Anakin de 19 años se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la alberca con los pies sumergidos en el agua, vestía un traje de baño que solo consistía en un short de color azul marino y sobre todo con una medalla dorada colgando de su cuello.

-Solo estaba recordando la primera vez que entre en la alberca - dijo el padawan al momento de levantarse.

-Nunca lo olvidaré -dijo un Obi-Wan un poco mayor y con una barba que le cubría parte de la cara – Casi se me para el corazón.

Anakin sonrió:

-Si no fuera por ti no sería el campeón por décimo año consecutivo...Gracias maestro.

Obi-Wan sonrió y colocando su mano en el hombro de su padawan dijo:

-No olvides que siempre podrás contar conmigo.

Iniciaron como maestro y alumno, y ahora son hermanos, tal ves el futuro les tenga algo preparado algo, pero por el momento que disfruten de su amistad.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? - dijo Obi-Wan.

-El último en llegar a la cafetería es un gungan - dijo Anakin.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

" _ **Encontrar a un amigo no es fácil, dejarlo es difícil, olvidarlo...IMPOSIBLE"**_


End file.
